


Time After Time

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Post-War of the Ring, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something about Carol Marcus is familiar to Leonard McCoy.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Lord of the Rings or Star Trek.
> 
> Based on this Tumbler Post: https://janeykath318.tumblr.com/post/160388035120/fairylighted-if-youre-lost-you-can-look-and

Éomer was still reeling from the orc attack. On his trip to Ithilien he was ambushed. It wasn’t the ambush that had him so surprised it was his rescuer. She had long blond hair and a permanent smirk on her face as she surveyed him across the fire.

She claimed to be Lothíriel, Faramir’s cousin, so there was little reason for the two to separate when traveling to the same place. Éomer was tempted to separate anyway if only so he could lick his wounds in private. 

Lothíriel was on watch due to Éomer’s injured side. Éomer found her tactic of pacing around the campsite and interesting way to keep watch.

Éomer, cleared his throat then stopped to wonder why when he found nothing to say. Lothíriel gave him an expectant look and Éomer had to scramble to form a sentence. “Are you sure you can take the night watch?” he asked before grimacing. He knew from experience with his sister that his comment would not be taken well.

Lothíriel looked at him as if he was an idiot. “If you watch campsites like you fight orcs I don’t think I’m confident enough to let you watch,” she said harshly. At Éomer’s flinch, her face softened. “I’m sorry. I should not speak that way, especially not to a King.”

Éomer shook his head. “The fault was mine, fair maiden. I should not have questioned your abilities.”

Lothíriel raised her eyebrow, “Fair maiden? I guess I should expect such mannerisms from a king.”

“Is there something wrong with the address?” Éomer asked.

“Well for one, I’m a princess and I’m also not exactly fair when compared to your people. Honestly, I’m darker that you.” Lothíriel said with a smile.

“Ah,” Éomer said, “my apologies.”

Lothíriel rolled her eyes. “Your flirt much like you fight,” she said before turning her gaze back out into the woods.

“I suppose I should thank you but I think it would have been wiser to leave me to die.” Éomer said after the camp fell into silence.

Lothíriel looked at him incredulously. “Did you just call your rescuer an idiot?” she asked.

Éomer grimaced. “That was not my intention. My sister says I have a mouth that runs away from me,” Éomer said quickly. A woman had never made him as nervous as Lothíriel does. Éomer wasn’t sure what to do with his upset stomach and wished desperately that his sister or Faramir was here to run interference.

Lothíriel nodded at his words. “I have heard of the grumpy but fair King of Rohan. I assume this is just your personality then?”

“Yes,” Éomer muttered.

“Well, I except your thank you in the manner in which it was intended than.” Lothíriel said with a smirk. 

“If you want a compliment to go with the thanks I can honestly say you saving my life was strangely attractive.” Éomer said once again before thinking through his words.

Lothíriel started laughing and Éomer attempted to disappear. “Strangely attractive?” Lothíriel said through her laughter. “You are flirting with me, aren’t you? Well your Majesty, when we get to Ithilien we can see about courting and see how far ‘strangely attractive’ lifesaving can get us.”

Éomer blushed before nodding and making a hasty retreat to his tent.

=-=-=-=

Different World, Different Time, Same Heart

=-=-=-=

Leonard was still reeling from the torpedo incident. A quiet moment before the storm allowed for the opportunity to talk to Carol. She was worrying back and forth across the floor and her mannerisms were leaving Leonard with a vague since of familiarity. Carol invoked that feeling a lot in him and Leonard wanted to know why.

He cleared his throat and smile when he got her attention. “Carol? Are you doin’ okay?” Leonard nearly cringed at himself. Of course, she wasn’t doing okay.

Carol refrained from looking at him like he was an idiot but just barely. “All things considered I’m just peachy.” She grimaced at how harsh her voice came out. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

Leonard shook his head. “Nah, you’re fine sweetheart it was a dumb question.”

Carol raised her eyebrow. “Sweetheart? I hope you don’t call every woman you work with that.”

Leonard looked vaguely horrified. “No, ma’am. I don’t.”

“So, it’s just me?” Carol asked taking humor in Leonard’s struggles. 

“Um, I can stop if you want. It’s just force of habit s’all.” Leonard said rubbing the back of his neck.

Carol smirked, “I think we have bigger problems then your fliting skills, so I’ll let it go.”

Leonard nodded awkwardly. “I, well, I came to tell you thanks. You know, for not leaving me to die, even though it would have been the smart thing to do.”

Carol blinked. “Was that a thank you or an insult?” she asked incredulously.

“Er, well, it was meant to be a thank you. You can take the southern boy out the south but not the south out of the southern boy. We tend to operate on subtle insults. Didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just the way I talk to people.” Leonard said in a rush. The funny turning in his stomach at the idea of Carol being mad at him left him with a feeling of dread. He knew that feeling, it’s what happened before a month-long tailspin relationship ended in a seven-year marriage that fell into a life ruining divorce.

Carol just nodded at Leonard’s explanation and Leonard let out a breath of relief. “I’ve heard of the grumpiness the crew associates with you. I assume this is more of the same?” Carol asked.

“Yeah,” Leonard murmured with a blush.

“Well, I except your thank you in the manner in which it was intended than.” Carol said with a smirk. Leonard’s blush darkened and it sent a wave of pleasure through the English woman.

Leonard, apparently on a mission to be brought up on harassment charges opened his big mouth again. “If you want a compliment to go with the thanks I can honestly say you saving my life was strangely attractive.”

Carol started laughing and Leonard tried to disappear. “Strangely attractive?” Carol said through her laughter. “You are flirting with me, aren’t you? Well Mr. Southern Boy, if we make it out of this you can repay me with a diner and we will see how far ‘strangely attractive’ lifesaving can get us.”

Leonard blushed before nodding and making a hasty retreat from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> My Carol is pretty cringe so I apologizes for that


End file.
